


漫漫长夜

by Lannyg4



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannyg4/pseuds/Lannyg4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有关布鲁斯的一个小秘密，以及克拉克如何深陷其中</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克用一只手钳制住布鲁斯的双手以免他乱动，另一只手拿着花洒小心地把他身上的泡沫冲去。布鲁斯在浴缸里露出不满的神情，眼窝深陷，青黑色在眼睛下郁结。

“你这是在犯蠢。我不需要你的帮助。”他咕哝着，但也意味深长地扭了扭身子，把滑腻腻的肩膀暴露在空气之下，同时也刻意挤压了一侧的胸肌。

“你已经很多天没有休息了。即便是你也需要良好的睡眠。而且你看上去心事重重，”那只有力的手仍然不为所动地精准地控制着水流，“你知道的，你可以和我说任何事。”

有人死了，我原本可以挽救他。

故事总是这么开始的。

下一秒蝙蝠就抵住浴缸，他的腿勾上克拉克的腰，同时双手用力一拽，钢铁之躯就失去重心掉进水里。克拉克不得不用超级速度调整了姿势才没有让自己狠狠地撞上布鲁斯，现在他撑在浴缸的边沿，衬衫全被溅出的水花打湿了，他的一条腿在布鲁斯的双腿之间，另一条腿则在另一侧，因为浴缸的弧度它们都贴的紧紧的。布鲁斯被他笼罩在身下，用无辜的眼睛望着他，获得解放的双手攀上他的肩膀。

“操我。”他做了个口型，无声地说。

死者是一个墨西哥裔未成年人，住在奈何岛，哥谭的深渊，最破败的地方。他身中四枪，尸体被冲到了哥谭湾的浅滩上，皮肤被水泡的发白，但遮掩不住他的年轻。蝙蝠侠站在戈登和他的破车边，看着尸体的双眼瞪向天空，那里只有乌鸦在盘旋。一个念头掠过蝙蝠侠的脑海，他会为此惩罚某个人，他会让这类事件不再发生。当他收回膨胀的愤怒时，他的视线又落回了包住涨大尸体的红色套头毛衣和破旧的厚牛仔裤上，如此熟悉。蝙蝠侠发现自己认识那套衣服，布鲁斯韦恩认识那套衣服。

贫民窟的孩子们，他们总是没有很多衣服可以选择的。那是一个月前，他降落在奈何岛的小巷里，带着本地黑帮的高层将重新洗牌的讯息。蝙蝠侠的靴子踏进泥水，除此之外寂静无声，他小心地聆听着周围的声响，寻找可能发生的喧闹。然后他听到了背后的声音，他回过头，看到红色套头毛衣和厚牛仔裤，那人的脸却在黑夜里看不清。

“不行，不是现在布鲁斯。我是来让你休息的。乖乖洗澡，然后去睡上几个小时，好吗？”他的超人仍然固执地说，在他轻碾着对方的嘴唇时叹了口气。

“你怎么能确定我需要的是哪种类型的休息？”他轻笑着，抬起屁股用下体磨蹭着克拉克，那里的欲望也已经在裤子里抬头了。

“不要逼我，”克拉克痛苦又甜蜜地呻吟，“你到底怎么样才肯上床睡觉呢？”

“也许是这样？”他曲起膝盖，身体不可思议地往后缩圈成一团，把脑袋凑到克拉克的裤裆处用牙叼着拉开拉链，事实上克拉克不得不飘高了些以配合他的动作。他熟练地掏出克拉克的阴茎，撸动了几下，就把头部含在嘴里，舌尖绕着铃口打转。

克拉克在发出喘息的同时也松开了支撑的手，防止金贵的瓷砖在自己的手下破碎。他只是飘着，低头看布鲁斯仰面躺着，渐渐把阴茎的大部分都纳入口中，卖力地吮吸着它。他的两颊因为动作而凹陷，空闲的手指圈在阴茎的根部，忙着抚慰露出来的那部分。他在发出了些不适的鼻音后很快让阴茎进入地更加深，然后用咽喉挤压它。他看上去非常专注，目光全集中在克拉克的腹部，全心投入到口活中去了。

突然间他抬起了头和克拉克对视，眼睛湿润，双唇还因为含着阴茎而无法合拢。随后他轻微地歪了歪头，吐出阴茎，伸长舌头沿着经脉从根部舔到顶端。克拉克又一次被击中了。

“哦，布鲁斯，我总是拿你没办法。”克拉克抓住他的胳膊，把身下缩起的人打开，亲吻他湿漉漉的嘴唇和胸口，沾了些润滑液就把一根手指放进了湿热的后穴。

他站在秋冬之际的黑夜里，泠冽的风割过他暴露在面具外脆弱的人类的一部分，也割过那孩子看不真切的脸蛋。他停留在蝙蝠的视线里，好像想说些什么，但是又在鬼魅的注视下畏缩了。

“蝙蝠侠，请帮帮我。”深陷泥沼的弱者一般会这么开口。

但是那孩子没有。

他被装在套头毛衣和牛仔裤里，只是站的远远地，在永远不会被点亮的霓虹灯招牌边和蝙蝠侠对视，他的身体不正常地晃动，也许是因为寒冷，也许是因为害怕，也许是在逼迫自己下决心。

他最后转身跑走了，脚踩在满是水洼的泥地上发出破旧鞋子特有的吱嘎声。蝙蝠侠转身，他常常被粉丝跟随，也还有一个黑帮线索要跟进。

一个月后，孩子就变成尸体躺在他的面前了。

布鲁斯在他伸进第三根手指，擦过突起的那点时舒展了脊背，发出愉悦的声响。他把腿慵懒地架上克拉克的肩膀，并把他拉近，身体随之打得更开。

“直接干进来。”他命令道。

“不行。你身上有足够多的伤了。”克拉克执拗地继续手上的动作，手指在肠道里抠挖，并拢后打开，温水涌进了后穴，带来奇异的填充感，他皱起眉头，克拉克随即探头亲吻他，尝试抚平额头上的皱痕。

然后布鲁斯又开始了他那一套。他在克拉克抽出手指的短暂间隙恢复了武术大师的身份，克拉克反应过来时，两人已经对调了位置，他的后脑勺搁在浴缸边沿，下面的瓷砖有一个奇怪的凹陷，他猜他还是砸了一个坑。

布鲁斯坐在他的身上，烦躁地支起身子，扶正他的阴茎就要坐下，但大腿又因为满浴缸的水和泡沫打了几次滑，克拉克赶紧去握他的腰，被他不耐烦地甩开了。他慢慢地坐下去，后穴被撑开时仰起头颅流出闷哼，胸膛因为双手的姿势而打开。他优雅的颈部曲线，布满伤痕的胸口，柔软又紧实的腹部，他所有脆弱的部分，都毫无保留地暴露出来，这时克拉克发现他的阴茎还垂落着，没有什么勃起的迹象。

那个孩子和他的姐姐住在一起。他们可能是孪生兄妹，可能没有血缘关系，但她是他唯一的亲人。白天他去臭气熏天的黑店打工，晚上她画上浓妆张开双腿，他们用自己的方式在险恶的孤岛上生存。失去了成年人的庇护，他们依靠几个街头认识的朋友，一间摇摇欲坠的小屋，以及好运气。

而好运气，总有用光的时候。

他骑在克拉克跨上凶狠地操着自己，没有充分扩张的后穴辛苦地吞吐着粗壮的阴茎，但布鲁斯似乎不在乎，他只是紧抿着嘴唇不断起伏着。克拉克小心地握住他的阴茎，拇指摩挲他的龟头，在他每次落下时迎合他好让硬挺戳刺在令人愉悦的那一点上，从布鲁斯嘴里逼出了绵长的呻吟。克拉克加快手和腰上的速度，细小的电流在布鲁斯的体内乱窜，汇集到他的下腹，唤醒他疲惫的身体。他颤抖着，终于支撑不住自己，伏倒下来。克拉克趁机握住他的臀部，护着他的脑袋把他们的位置翻转过来，飘起来了一些，但连接处仍然落在水中。布鲁斯看起来已经放松下来了，缠着他的腰承受他的撞击，在克拉克堵住他的嘴时柔软地回吻。水流随着抽插进出着他的身体，填满剩下的空隙，腹部有些鼓胀，但不适被掩盖在层层叠叠的快感之下，把他清明的意识推离，连时间的流逝感都越走越远。他之前竭尽全力，想要抓住的时间。

那孩子的时间不多了。他们的房间再过一个多月就会被征走，作为奈何岛重建计划的一部分，随后整洁的建筑会拔地而起，医院、学校、公园，这里将变得焕然一新。至少政治家、慈善家和地产大亨是这么说的。他们也的确承诺付给住户一笔可观的资金，足够姐弟俩去城市的另一个角落，开启更好的生活。

这就是他们困境的开始，被黑帮盯上的原因。谁不想要那笔钱，在可怜的抽中彩签的调查员敲响粘满污垢的房门之前，只要占领房间就可以了。两个瘦弱的未成年人无疑是最好的目标。他们躲在房间深处，那儿离门还不到五米远，恐怖的击打声不断重复，配合着满是生殖器官词的咒骂威胁，破旧的木门似乎随时都会折断，哥谭最纯血的子民会一拥而入，把他们仅剩的一切附带希望的亮光都夺走。

女孩不再接客，她在男孩离开时哭泣，又在他回来后笑着迎接，把他揽进怀里安慰他。而男孩，他决意保护自己的家。

就在那个巧合的夜晚，男孩遇到了蝙蝠侠。

克拉克用力而快速地进出着他，每一次都精准地撞在他的前列腺上。他嘴里泄出的呻吟声越来越大，又因为克拉克不断的亲吻而断断续续的。他胡乱撸动着自己的阴茎，在高潮来临时短促地尖叫了一声，痉挛着大腿后穴绞紧克拉克的硬挺，后者低吼着又冲刺了几下，也射在了布鲁斯的穴道里。

克拉克抽了出来，体内积攒过多的水流随之流出，感觉有些奇怪，但高潮过后他们都有些懒洋洋的，所以依旧还算享受。克拉克把头搁在他的肩膀上，咬着他通红的耳垂：“现在满意了？”

“没有。”布鲁斯侧过头向克拉克索吻，但被他躲开了。

氪星之子抱住布鲁斯，把他从水里拖了出来，稳稳地放在浴缸边沿。他拿起干毛巾擦拭布鲁斯的身体，伤痕累累，充满力量，成熟，美丽，并且小动作不停。布鲁斯在被毛巾裹住的同时用指尖划过克拉克的胸肌，用胳膊肘捅他，甚至伸手去捞他的阴茎。

“停下，布鲁斯。”克拉克叹息道。

“除非你继续上我。”他凑近啃咬克拉克的鼻尖，而后者把他推开。

“我不会配合你的，你已经在超负荷运转了。”克拉克隔着布料温柔地抓住他还在滴水的发梢，手指卷曲，尝试把其上的水分都吸走。

“上我，或者你一个月内都别想上我。”此时布鲁斯显得怒气冲冲，说不出来是撤下了还是披上了烦躁的伪装，但克拉克读出了其下涌动的澎湃情感。

几分钟后他们倒在床上，手脚交缠。克拉克再次挺身埋入他，穴道毫无阻碍地接纳他的进犯。布鲁斯甜腻地呻吟着，压住克拉克的脑袋把自己的乳肉送进他的口腔。

“该死，我应该把你绑在床上。让你什么事都做不了只能睡觉，”克拉克在啃咬他乳头的间隙说，他吐出乳头时发出了啵的声响，布鲁斯呻吟声在那一瞬间放大了。他得意地微笑起来，又补充道，“但我打赌你肯定不会听话，你可能会在脑子里做算术，或者想着联盟的计划什么的，哦，现在提到工作真扫人兴。”

布鲁斯一只手抠挖自己胸前的红肿，另一手插入克拉克乱蓬蓬的头发，拉下他的脑袋在他耳边低语：“让我们来点不那么扫兴的，我也乐意被你绑在床上，被你操得什么都射不出来。怎么样，你想试试吗？”

“不是今天。”克拉克嘴角的笑意更大了，而布鲁斯觉得那个弧度明亮得过于扎眼，于是用嘴唇去碾压它，直到弧度消失，湿滑的舌头钻进他的口腔，划过每一个令他轻颤的角落。他恋恋不舍地吻了很久才放过克拉克与钢铁之躯不相符的柔软唇瓣，那两片有魔力的器官又顺着他下巴的弧度一路向下，在他的脖颈停留。

他在承受冲撞中昂起头，把大片颈侧肌肤暴露出来，克拉克毫不犹豫地咬上了他的颈动脉，牙齿隔着薄薄的皮肤摩擦。这感觉好极了。本能的恐惧令他在心中颤抖，恐惧，害怕能咬断金属的利齿插进他的脖子，恐惧，自己随时可能会被捅穿，恐惧，他的化身，他在所有人心里种下的种子。

种子在黑色的沃土里发芽，成长，最后缠住那男孩的脖子，他的求助卡在那里，无法言说。

克拉克的速度变慢了，布鲁斯疑惑地看向他，在他的蓝眼睛里看到了担忧。他一定是不小心把心中的颤抖放大到了全身。

“我没事。”他用剩余不多的力气收缩后穴，克拉克发出了懊恼的声响。

男孩什么都没说，他离开了。

“布鲁斯·韦恩原本可以救他。”布鲁斯突然开口说。

克拉克正在啃咬他的肩膀，并在那里留下痕迹：“什么？”

他站在大红色的彩带前微笑，闪光灯晃得他眼睛发疼，三件套下汗水流下酸胀的肌肉掠过还未愈合的伤口隐隐作痛，是的，布鲁斯·韦恩，一个企业家，一个慈善家，站在台上，口若悬河地向人们描述一个更好的未来。韦恩地产，奈何岛重建计划的发起者和参与者，他当然参与了这个。有人和那孩子说，你应该去找韦恩，让他帮忙，说服他停止这个计划，但是他多半不会听你的。那孩子去了，他被挤在了人群的最后，举着电子屏幕的手臂遮挡了韦恩的视线，人们的喝彩声和欢呼声覆盖了他的呼喊。韦恩先生！布鲁斯·韦恩！嘿！他的红色套头毛衣和牛仔裤在人群中毫不显眼，而韦恩先生，他的日程表总是很满的。剪彩结束后他就坐进了加长的豪车里，把簇拥的人群都甩在后面了。  
   
“没什么。”布鲁斯说。  
   
“继续说下去。”克拉克舔舐他的胸口，握着他的阴茎用食指搔刮尿道口，稍微退开了些又换了个角度顶入他。  
   
他闭紧嘴唇，但话语还是在冲撞中随着呻吟流泄出来，他想那大概是因为克拉克的速度太快，他难以承受。  
   
“我没有听见，我没有看到，我甚至没有去注意。我满心都是夜巡的计划，我应该至少看他一眼……哈，天啊。”  
   
走投无路的男孩去投靠了他所谓的朋友，他发誓他愿意做任何事。那是蝙蝠侠把他的朋友的指骨折断，后者倒在地上抽搐时布鲁斯才得知的。

克拉克把舌头挤进他刚愈合的粉色的疤痕，同时避开仍红肿的，布鲁斯为多出的刺激瑟缩了一下。每次他负伤归来，克拉克都会这么做，好像他的唾液有什么神奇的治愈功能似的。

在奈何岛，人人都需要一条活路，其中固然有团结坚守，但也不乏狡诈欺骗。几天后男孩的尸体在哥谭湾被发现，带着四个窟窿。

他在克拉克的怀里因为温柔而准确的抽插抖动，释放的渴望深邃粘稠，卷走他的理智，打破他的防线。

女孩还活着，但她失去了家与唯一的家人，他又让家人死了，世间又多出了一个无依无靠的孩童。

他被猛地拉起，坐在克拉克的阴茎上无法动弹，徒劳地喘着气胸腔大幅度地起伏，重力让每一次下落中克拉克的火热能进入更深的地方，快乐噼里啪啦地传遍了他的周身，四肢发软，躯干发麻。

如果蝙蝠侠那时能开口。

如果布鲁斯·韦恩那时能注意到。

肉体碰撞的淫靡声响回荡在房间中，克拉克在用力挤压他的臀部，同时更加快速地贯穿他，他在克拉克的唇齿间呜咽着射了出来，浑身颤抖。

“这不是你的错。”他们重重地摔倒在床褥上，克拉克舔舐布鲁斯满是汗液的后颈，他的躯干温暖，他的声音在耳边回响，低沉，有力，坚定，“所有的死亡，都不可能是你的错，该谴责的是加害者，而不是你。”

“我原本可以做到。”那些话语因为性爱沙哑破碎，混着海水和精液的味道。

而光明之子持续亲吻着这个人：“你尽力了。看看你救了多少人，救了哥谭多少次，你给这片土地带来了多少希望。我无数次路过哥谭，都能听到人们在品味你的名字，正面的那种。”他的手臂终于离开了布鲁斯的腰，被子正因为激烈的运动被踢到一边，皱成一大团还拖到了地上。

但布鲁斯拉住了他的手，人类的力量渺小又巨大。“不，还没结束，”他喘息着，阻止克拉克从他体内滑出阴茎，“这只是一个开始。”

“市政宴会厅爆炸案。”他说。

克拉克坐起来，把他的一条腿架在肩膀上，缓慢而温柔地抽插，看着疲惫艳红的括约肌无意识地收缩，软肉被翻出又缩回，令他着迷，但布鲁斯开启的双唇更俘获了他的注意。

“市政宴会厅爆炸案，”他重复，抓起布鲁斯的手搭到他自己的的阴茎上，那之下的火热的身躯里藏着他所有知道的和不知道的秘密，“我听说了。”

他从通讯器里听到了爆炸声，尖叫声，有人尝试指挥局面但失败的声音，他看到远处熊熊火光升起，他本该在那里。

“我本该…唔…预料到这个。犯人的意图很明显，哈，市政厅，报复性自杀式恐怖袭击，我能预料到。但是我被自责缠住了，花了太多时间在袭击男孩的黑帮上…似乎每次我被情感左右，悲剧就会发生。”

他在克拉克的手中嘶嘶地吸着气，内疚击破愉悦的屏障卷土重来淹没了他，压的他喘不过气来，他的耳畔嗡嗡作响，好像二三十个死者，十几个伤者都在同时冲他叫喊。你怎么没能救我们。你为什么没有救我们。他突然看到男孩站在人群中间，穿着红色套头毛衣和厚牛仔裤，一言不发。他没有表情，没有五官，黑洞洞的脸像一个漩涡，布鲁斯开始坠落。

坠落永无止境，他被四面八方的引力拉扯着，像一片树叶从飘落，却无法接触地面。所见之处皆是黑色，如同他的梦境。他在见到男孩的尸体和爆炸案后尝试入睡，但却拿着手枪，站在二十几年前的黑色小巷里，玛莎和托马斯从泥土里爬出来，拉住他的裤脚，我们爱你，布鲁斯，我们为你而骄傲。他大喊着不从床上跳起，脚踝仍像是被捏着的，像被铁烙过那种触感鲜明。他奔向蝙蝠洞，打开电脑，那些入了土的人就在屏幕上微笑着看着他，爆炸案的主谋还在逃窜，他还有事要做。

他仍在下落着。

随后他感到小腿一阵湿热，他跌回自己的床铺上，克拉克的嘴唇流连在那里，他尝试挪开它，但关节和肌肉都吱嘎作响进行抗议。

“布鲁斯，看着我，”克拉克轻声呼唤，那双迷离又痛苦的眼睛重新在他脸上聚焦，任何人都无法说，它毫无感情，单单属于一个黑夜的恶魔，“你是布鲁斯·韦恩，一个人类，我见过的最伟大的侦探和义警，最值得敬佩的亿万富翁，你有我见过的最耀眼的灵魂，但你也会有抑制不住的情感，这很正常。我见过它在别人身上的样子，也见过它在你身上的样子。它让你变的更好。”

超人的话听起来总让人信服，思考在快感和克拉克的柔声告白中显得多余，他拉住克拉克深深地吻他，克拉克在嘴唇相抵时浅浅地进出着，确保每一次都能擦过前列腺，但不给他带来太多负担。

布鲁斯的身体因为过度的疲倦和过度的性爱哆嗦着。他的思维理应是破碎的，充斥着欲望和甜蜜。一道痛苦的闪电却突然打过，在一瞬间点亮了他逐渐下沉的意识。

“我原本可以做到的。”他说，“不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯韦恩。只要其中一个，这一切就不会发生。”

“你不可能救得了所有人。”克拉克依旧吻着他，他的嘴角边已经布满水痕。

谁能就这个话题对超人说，不，你不懂这种感受。

这只是千千万万个我们没能救下的人的一个缩影。

但无论如何，克拉克的怀抱是如此的炙热，如日球般辐射着光芒，好像栖身于他的臂弯中，再黑暗的灵魂能被拯救一般。

他在第三次高潮时就晕了过去。他太久没合眼了。克拉克亲吻他的肩膀，把他裹进被子里，从韦恩大宅的窗户飞向刮着凌烈大风的高空，他还有一座城市要代为守护。

TBC/END  
（其实这里TBC和END都可以！不过我还写了大超的回合www见下一章ww）


	2. Chapter 2

如果辛勤地工作了一天的大都会住民从睡梦中醒来，就能听到空中标志性的音爆，那是氪石陨石被炸毁的几天后，许多城市都被末日的恐惧严重波及，千疮百孔。

超人刚刚结束今天的行程，他绕着大都会飞了五圈，确保没有什么人在谋划着什么，又倾听了一会儿地球的声响。他急速地朝西飞去，穿着蓝红的制服，熟悉的尖锐风声在耳边响起，但盖不过一个声音。一颗心的跳动。沉稳，有力，充满生命力。这颗心不止一次停止，且差点无法再次跳动。

布鲁斯被压在电脑前时眼神在克拉克的黑眼圈上停留了不止一秒，他没有明说，甚至面无表情，但那在克拉克眼里算得上是蝙蝠式的中等担忧了。

他熟练地反手保存了一下文件，张开嘴让某条舌头长驱直入舔弄他的口腔黏膜，在几乎喘不过气来时提议转移阵地。

克拉克扫了一眼堆满资料的工作台，之后在饱经摧残的床上，克拉克把他吸吮到湿润，抬高布鲁斯的臀部，从背后缓慢地进入他。他舔吻布鲁斯美丽的蝴蝶骨，结实的肌肉，曲线优美的脊椎，然后顶上前列腺。

布鲁斯没能支撑多久就掉进了厚厚的枕头里。“你没事吧？”他的声音隔着羽绒闷闷的。

布鲁斯有个小秘密，只有克拉克知道。但他从不知道这个小秘密对自己也有效。

那就是布鲁斯在性爱后会立即陷入高质量的睡眠，克拉克无意中发现了这点，他多次尝试提起，但都失败在蝙蝠侠快速丢给他的思维迷宫里了，他把这个秘密锁在心里属于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的小盒子里，一打开就能看见。

克拉克喜欢布鲁斯偶尔笑起来的样子，也喜欢看他陷在床垫里全然放松下来。氪星之子知晓人类的极限，他在这颗星球上生活的三十年间，与布鲁斯相处的几年里，了解了人类的身体如何运作，他们的生理机能如何被情绪和意志力影响。布鲁斯无时无刻不在压榨着自己，他的睡眠时间和血管里的药物理应让一个强壮的成年人在最简单的工作里也无法思考，昏昏欲睡，但蝙蝠侠的身影仍在哥谭的每个角落出现，花花公子在董事会上竭力阻止公司滑向错误的方向。他无法说服布鲁斯休息，他知道他的休息对哥谭意味着什么。

布鲁斯在睡梦中都是被压榨的。克拉克见识过他的噩梦，他在帮阿尔弗雷德清理天花板角落的灰尘时，听老人站在一旁絮絮地念叨自家少爷如何从小就经常从梦中喘着气惊醒。克拉克也看过听过，在布鲁斯几天的心跳都保持清醒状态后逐渐减缓，他从南美赶来，悬停在哥谭的夜空下。布鲁斯蜷缩在被子里，肩膀有一处穿刺伤，腿上多了几道割伤，新鲜的疤痕横贯在皮肤之上。在克拉克准备转身离开前，他的呼吸突然急促了起来，克拉克以为他要醒了，但是他没有。他的眼皮颤动，心跳变得紊乱，猛烈地翻着身，刚愈合的伤口又被撕裂开，他的喉咙里发出窒息一般的响声，好像所有他没能挽救的和无辜牵连的人都抓着他把他向地里拖去。克拉克想冲进去把他摇醒，亲吻他安抚他，将他从这个荒谬的梦境中带走，但新西兰突然有人疾呼他的名字，绝望而痛苦，他也明白，睡眠，哪怕是糟糕的睡眠对布鲁斯来说也弥足珍贵。

布鲁斯的噩梦常常与死亡和错过有关，他没能阻止一个贫民窟男孩的死亡，又在一个爆炸案中落后一步，当他赶到那栋希腊式古典建筑前时，它已经被熊熊大火吞噬。他记下了每一位死者和伤者的名字，让他们用生前明亮的眼睛在屏幕上盯着他。他报复似地更加疯狂地工作，打断主谋的骨头并把他们送进监狱，追踪线索搜寻背后的利益集团，延长自己的巡逻时间直到朝阳为哥谭镀上金色光芒。

这是克拉克逐渐揭开这个秘密的开始。他找到正在夜巡的蝙蝠侠，把这只连续飞行了五天五夜的蝙蝠带回他的巢穴。克拉克看着布鲁斯反抗着被扔进浴缸，起初只是为了让他乖乖休息而使用的强硬手段，不知何时带上了情欲的色彩。布鲁斯拉过他，引诱他，骑上他，没有经过多少润滑的后穴凶狠地吞吐克拉克的性器。他用尽一切粗糙的办法在克拉克身上折磨自己，就像这根本不是一场性爱。他逼迫克拉克一次次让自己高潮，直到他昏死过去，就在克拉克的怀里。

克拉克聆听着那夜布鲁斯的心跳和呼吸声，它们从头至尾都缓慢安详。

他以为布鲁斯只是累了，或者这只是巧合，布鲁斯对此闭口不谈，但疑惑、担忧和一丝满足在克拉克心中滋长，他最终决定主动拜访。

“你就没有别的可以做的事？”布鲁斯在被啃咬着脖子的时候恶狠狠地说，但他知道布鲁斯拒绝不了他。

布鲁斯呻吟着喘息着，精液沾上了他的腹部，当克拉克把那些白浊的液体都卷进嘴里时，布鲁斯的脑袋歪向一边，呼吸绵长，已经睡着了。

后来克拉克逐渐频频出现在布鲁斯无法入眠的夜晚，布鲁斯看向他的目光从起初的不满变成了狐疑，毕竟他总是出现在过于正确的时机，一次大事件过后，黑暗还尚未完全被光明代替时。这种情况维持了一段时间，随后狐疑也消失了，克拉克不清楚接着会迎来什么，布鲁斯看起来多了几分随意，他的嘲讽减少了，只是偶尔调笑，有时候布鲁西宝贝模式上线，他们还会玩点别的。

直到有一天他听到私人通讯频道里布鲁斯疲惫的声音响起，克拉克，来找我，做你想做的。他发现布鲁斯已然心知肚明。

尽管谁也没有挑明，但这个话题渐渐走出了禁忌，随着布鲁斯主动寻找克拉克的次数增加，哦他甚至在心情不好时也开始呼唤克拉克，真让人觉得甜蜜，克拉克调侃他他也不显得生气。

“你为什么不能有些正常的爱好排遣坏情绪？”他在把手搭上骑手的腰时叹息着问，好像他自己不是主因，“比如打打高尔夫什么的。”

布鲁斯弯下腰，用肠道磨蹭他的阴茎：“那就用你的高尔夫球杆来干我。”

他当然知道自己得控制好力道和时间，世界不能苦苦等来一个有些累了的超人和腰酸背痛的蝙蝠侠，做爱在列表上的排名永远靠后，为了拥有更好的睡眠以便更好地拯救世界，听起来是个好理由。

“克拉克？” 布鲁斯把脸从羽绒上挪开，好让新鲜空气重新进入鼻腔，克拉克没有回复他，于是他又问了一边，“你还好吧？”

中等偏上程度的蝙蝠式担忧。他发现自己难以回答这个问题，谁说超人只需要阳光，距离布鲁斯炸毁陨石已经过去了三天，每一天世界各地的重建工作都把他的日程排得满满当当的，但每当他闲下来，尤其是在柔软的床铺上盯着天花板，布鲁斯待在火箭里的那几分钟总是盘旋在他的脑海。布鲁斯毫不犹豫地冲向失去自动驾驶功能的火箭，克拉克奋力甩开纠缠不休的卢瑟，跌跌撞撞地往上飞。

“等等，”布鲁斯的脸慢慢出现在他的视野里，上面写满了理所当然，他知道蝙蝠侠必须这么做，但他就是忍不住问出口，“你要干什么。”

“我来亲自驾驶。”这几个单词就像重锤击打在他的胸口，连布鲁斯嘴角的血迹都变得无害起来。

“你疯了吗？”

不我们肯定还有什么办法，这个世界不能没有蝙蝠侠。爆炸声将他没能说出口的话语埋没，氪石使他无法飞行，他向下坠去，布鲁斯的嘴唇开合，再见从那里流出。

疼痛噬咬着他的躯体，他仍然努力往上飞去，渴望，焦急，害怕，不知所措将这个行为变成了本能。但卢瑟再次击中了他，他在连续承受几下重拳后跌倒在地上，地面仿佛正以几倍重力逼迫他弯曲手臂。卢瑟在说些什么，他听不见，引擎启动声在耳蜗里嗡嗡作响盖过了其他声音。火焰喷射开来，从他的角度看红光完全吞没了火箭，他发现自己正竭尽全力阻止卢瑟靠近火箭，好像胸腔中蔓延的剧烈情绪不属于自己。

火焰掠过他推动火箭飞出了屋顶，寂静如潮水般包裹了他，而愤怒，愤怒填满了他的心脏。氪石带来的痛苦在怒火下不堪一击，他无法控制自己的力量，他无法想象布鲁斯冰冷的躯体漂浮在寒冷的太空中的样子，他想要跨过那条界限，他只要再往前挪动个几毫米，就能跨过那条界限。陨石在他们的头顶炸开，形状诡异的让他联想到一朵绿色玫瑰，他听到全世界的人群都发出欢呼声，震耳欲聋，他只觉得寒冷。

他以为当他穿上制服起就拥有了接受的觉悟，但流淌在四肢百骸里里的恐惧只是告诉他，超人有太多救不了的人，他所爱的人也可能位列其中。

“你在害怕。”布鲁斯柔声地说，有什么能瞒过蝙蝠侠呢。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克哽咽着，深深埋进他火热的身体。这具身躯鲜活，健美，生机勃勃，每一次肌肉的颤动，多巴胺的分泌，甜美的气息都在拨动克拉克的理智，提醒他身下的人类今天也依旧用自己的生命守护着这座城和这个世界。但这具身躯同样脆弱，柔软，布满疤痕，只要他再用一点力，就会轻易地断裂。

布鲁斯扭动着屁股迎合他的抽插，用脑袋支撑着身体腾出一只手覆盖在他的手背上：“我不是你的全部，你也不是我的全部。”

“我知道，”克拉克放任他们的手指相缠，布鲁斯的穴道如手指的动作般缠绵，蠕动着挤压他的性器，融合的快乐正洗涮他的大脑，喘息声占据他的嘴唇，但是他仍然继续说下去，“你是我的世界中的一部分。很大的一部分。”

“这是我听过的最蹩脚的情话了。”布鲁斯嘟囔着，语气里却带上了几分笑意。

他掰开克拉克松松地握在他腰上的手，翻过身，拉下克拉克的脑袋埋在自己胸口。克拉克的鼻尖就戳在美好肌肉勾勒的凹槽里，心脏在里头扑通扑通地跳动，他还能感觉到布鲁斯的手指抚摸着他的后颈，胸腔震颤：“看起来我有必要向你证明我并没有那么易碎。”

他们在床上打滚，做爱，枕头扔的满天飞。克拉克把他困在床头，布鲁斯给了他令人眩晕的吻。他又把布鲁斯压上天花板，抵在落地窗前，布鲁斯欣然接受一切挑战。他大声而享受地呻吟，在克拉克身上摸索着企图给他带来更大的快乐。

他只在克拉克紧紧抱住他时沉默地颤抖起来，克拉克突然意识到他还有两根正在愈合的肋骨。

但布鲁斯没有抱怨这个，他只是从钢铁般坚硬的臂弯中抽出手摸摸克拉克乱糟糟的头发：“我在这儿呢克拉克。”

克拉克从安稳舒适的睡眠中醒来，天花板上繁复古典的花纹在眼中成型，比晒太阳更加丰盈的能量在他体内流动。窗帘被拉开了一部分，清晨的阳光正从缝隙中洒进卧室。

“早上好，肯特少爷，我想是时候叫布鲁斯少爷起床了。”

布鲁斯在他怀里发出了抗议地哼声，往被子里钻了钻，整个人都几乎贴在克拉克身上了：“就十分钟。”他的呼吸喷在皮肤上痒痒的。

克拉克不由地微笑起来，亲吻露在外面的柔软的发梢：“来吧，布鲁斯，该起床了。”

END


End file.
